


Silver Rings

by buoyantsaturn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, if that bothers anyone, theres an s-bomb at the end by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: Barely a second later, he said, “What’s that?”“What’s what?” Will said back to him, not taking his eyes off the gash.“That ring.” Will froze, eyes widening. “Isn’t that Nico’s?”





	

Will didn’t always notice the silver ring on Nico’s finger, usually because it practically blended in with Nico’s pale skin. When the ring was noticed, however, it was either because of the sunlight glinting off the skull or because the metal was cooler on Will’s cheek than the skin of Nico’s fingers. 

There was one morning when Will went into the Hades cabin to wake Nico for breakfast that Will noticed the ring almost immediately upon entering the room. Nico still wasn’t quite in the habit of eating on a regular basis, and Will honestly wouldn’t have been surprised if Nico was still getting skinnier. That might have explained why the ring was on the ground next to Nico’s bed that morning, having fallen off of his finger in his sleep. 

Will picked up the ring, absentmindedly placing in his pocket before going to wake Nico. The smaller boy groaned when Will shoved at his shoulder lightly, but rose nonetheless. Nico leaned against Will, head resting on the other’s shoulder, allowing Will to wrap him up in a hug. 

“Morning, Death Boy,” Will said into Nico’s hair as the smaller boy loosely wound his arms around Will’s waist. Nico mumbled something into Will’s shoulder, sounding suspiciously like, “Don’t call me Death Boy.”

“C’mon, Neeks, put some pants on so we can eat,” Will joked, pulling the other boy away from himself. Nico hummed quietly before reaching down to the black jeans half-kicked under the bed, putting them on over his boxers. As soon as Nico was fully dressed, Will grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the door, though Nico slipped out of Will’s grasp before exiting the cabin. 

 

It wasn’t until they’d gone their separate ways after breakfast that Will remember the ring in his pocket. He was walking into the infirmary when he reached his hand into his pocket, feeling the cool metal on his fingertips. Nico was probably on the other side of camp by now, and Will had patients to look after, so there was no time to go looking for the other boy. 

Will slipped the ring onto his finger, thinking it would remind him to give it to his boyfriend later, and went to check on his first patient of the day. As he went between rooms, Will understood for the first time why Nico always twisted the ring on his finger; it had a rather calming effect.

In the middle of treating Connor Stoll’s broken leg (he may have calmed down after Travis left for college, but he still got injured enough for the two of them, somehow), Will was called out of the room by Austin to treat another patient who was just brought in. 

As Austin took over, Will rushed to the next room, spotting Jason Grace with a deep gash in his arm, most likely caused by an accident in the arena. Will quickly poured nectar into a small cup, handing it to Jason and telling him to down it all. 

As Will began cleaning the wound, Jason glanced down at his own arm. Barely a second later, he said, “What’s that?”

“What’s what?” Will said back to him, not taking his eyes off the gash.

“That ring.” Will froze, eyes widening. “Isn’t that Nico’s?”

Will could feel his pulse increasing. Nico hadn’t wanted anyone to know yet, had wanted to tell everyone himself. Will’s face was heating up, and he hoped to the gods that his tan would hide the blush.

“N-no, of course not,” he started, beginning to laugh awkwardly. “Why would I be wearing Nico’s ring, that’s ridiculous.”

“Nah, man, I swear, he has one just like it.”

“No way, I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’ve never seen Nico wear a ring like this,” Will babbled, putting down the antiseptic wipes he’d been using the clean the wound. 

“Are you alright, Will?” Jason asked, holding up a hand to stop the other boy before he started stitching up the gash. “You’re... I think you’re glowing? And I don’t think I mean that in a good way.”

Will was, in fact, glowing, which was something that happened in only the most extreme cases, like the one time when he was five and he got the only fever he’d ever had, or when Nico kissed him the first time. Or, of course, when he was incredibly embarrassed.

“I am-- I’m totally fine, man, I--”

“Hey, Sunshine,” a voice came as the door opened, “have you seen my--”

Will, still glowing and wide-eyed, whipped around in his seat, nearly jabbing the needle he held into Jason’s good arm. Jason, too, looked up when Nico entered, though more in confusion than surprise.

“Sunshine?” Jason repeated.

The room was silent for a few moments and Nico glanced between the two of them before deciding, “I’ll come back later.”

The door shut once more and Jason looked back to Will, practically a second sun, having to squint when he looked directly at the other boy. “Oh my gods, are you two…? Holy shit, Hazel’s gonna  _ flip." _

**Author's Note:**

> somebody teach me how to title things
> 
> or talk to me about the glowing sunshine boy at buoyantsaturn on tumblr


End file.
